Siete meses
by Goettia
Summary: Tras dos años de haber terminado Hogwarts y haber acabado con Voldemort, Harry se ha convertido en un actor famoso del mundo muggle. Cuando va a conocer a sus compañeros de reparto de su nueva película, cual es su sorpresa al descubrir que su 'amante'
1. Acto 1: Encuentros inesperados

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa!! Qué taaaaaaaaaaaaaal?? Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo fanfic!! Espero que os guste nn   
Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a sus respectivos. Yo sólo escribo esto por propia diversión, no gano nada haciéndolo (bueno... tal vez sacar mis locas ideas de mi cabeza XD o eso intento) 

Parejas: Draco/Harry

Advertencia: Este fic es SLASH (yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico/chico), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o sencillamente es más de lo que puedes soportar... LARGO, NO TOLERARÉ FLAMS!!

A los demás... feliz lectura nn

Acto 1: Encuentros inesperados 

" Bien señor Potter, ya que está conforme con el contrato solo tiene que firmar aquí " El hombre le pasó una pluma a Harry, indicándole dónde tenía que firmar.

Harry la cogió, mientras volvía a leer el contrato. Según este, él se comprometía a ser uno de los dos protagonistas de la nueva película del conocido director Fran Louis Moreno, que duraría aproximadamente siete meses de rodaje y por la que le pagarían 301204'84 euros (50 millones de pesetas).

Sonrió, mientras recordaba la razón por la cual le pagarían tanto. Lo cierto era que el trabajo le iba bien, ganaba mucho dinero y siempre tenía más ofertas de las que podía atender, pero bueno, de eso se ocupaba Rover, su mánager.

Aún recordaba claramente los sucesos acontecidos hacían solo dos años...

Después de terminar en Hogwarts, se había enfrentado a Voldemort en una gran y cruel batalla, que los periódicos bautizaron como la "Culminación de la II Guerra" en la que, tras haber peleado horas y horas hasta la saciedad, al fin consiguió acabar con aquel monstruo que le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer año de vida.

Luego de esto, y tras recuperarse en San Mungo de sus heridas, decidió irse por un tiempo del mundo mágico, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y así poder vivir un poco en paz...

Fue al cabo de tres meses de estar viviendo en el mundo muggle, cuando un día que había ido a alquilar dos películas, se chocó contra alguien, provocando que sus DVDs cayeran al suelo.

El desconocido se había agachado para recogerlas y le preguntó si le gustaba el cine, a lo que Harry respondió que si sonriendo.

El hombre quedó cautivado por Harry y le preguntó si era actor o modelo. Cuando este le dijo que no, el desconocido se presentó.

Resultó ser Rover Polaski, un conocido caza-talentos que estaba convencido de que si dejaba que él se ocupara de su carrera, triunfaría en poco tiempo.

'¿Qué dijo que tenía?... Ah si, estrella... jaja recuerdo muy bien como me dijo: chico, tú tienes madera de estrella jeje ' pensó Harry sonriendo, recordando la forma de hablar tan graciosa de su mánager.

Harry se negó, ya tenía bastante con su fama en el mundo mágico y ahora solo le faltaba tenerla también el mundo muggle... aunque después de dos meses enteros de presión y súplicas por parte de Rover, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Aunque ahora no se arrepentía. Era famoso, sí, pero esta vez lo era por su trabajo, por algo que había hecho él por "voluntad propia", y no por algo de lo que ni se acordaba.

A partir de ahí la cosa había ido muy rápido. Primero había actuado en una serie de televisión, había aparecido en algunas revistas de moda, anuncios y alguna que otra corta aparición en unas pocas película. Aunque al cabo de muy poco, Rover le consiguió un buen papel en una dirigida por un director de prestigio. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse.

Se había hecho famoso.

Ahora, dos años después, era el actor más conocido en toda Inglaterra y parte de Francia, aunque también contaba con sus admiradores en España, Estados Unidos y otros países.

Una suave tos le sacó de sus pensamientos, recordando dónde se hallaba y por qué.

Mirando una vez más el contrato, se inclinó hacia delante y firmó.

Ya estaba hecho.

" Muchas gracias señor Potter. Estamos encantados de que acepte trabajar con nosotros, recuerde, si necesita algo, solo tiene que pedirlo. " Informó el hombre, mientras se guardaba el contrato " El rodaje empezará la semana que viene, pero le ruego que venga mañana para conocer a sus compañeros de reparto y para entregarles el guión. Buenas tardes. " Agregó, mientras le estrechaba la mano y le conducía hacia la puerta.

Harry se despidió, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y salió del edificio, dirigiéndose al coche que unas horas antes había aparcado enfrente.

Abrió su descapotable rojo y entró, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar la tapicería de cuero. Arrancó y, cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos al volante le sonó el móbil.

" ¿Diga? " Contestó Harry, mientras se colocaba bien las gafas de sol.

" ¿Harry? ¿Ya has salido? " Respondió una cantarina voz.

" Si, he terminado hace un rato "

" ¿Y bien? " Se podía notar cierta prudencia en la pregunta, sabía que trataba un tema muy delicado.

" Si, he firmado " Respondió Harry tras un breve silencio.

" ¿¿En serio?? ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡No sabes cuanto me alegro!! "

" Pues no sé a que viene tanto alboroto, la verdad... "

" ¿Cómo que no? ¡Harry! Vamos a ver, desde que te hiciste famoso apenas si has hecho películas ¡y por falta de ofertas no es! Hasta ahora has rechazado mayoría... "

" Lo sé, lo sé... " suspiró " Pero es que ya lo sabes, esas películas no me llamaban la atención, ¡todas son muy superficiales! Pero en cambio, cuando leí un esbozo del guión de esta me cautivó de inmediato "

" ¿Y qué es lo que tantote ha cautivado, si puede saberse? " ¿Eso era cierta burla en la voz de su amigo o eran imaginaciones suyas?

" No lo sé... a lo mejor fue el título: "Lágrimas de lluvia" O quizá lo rompedor del tema: Un amor apasionado entre dos hombres jajaja aunque ahora que lo pienso, recientemente ese tema se está poniendo muy de moda ¿no? "

" Rompedora sí que es, pero será un gran triunfo. ¡Con decir que aún no ha empezado a rodarse y ya hay gente intentando reservar entradas! Jaja Y si, últimamente ese tipo de relaciones se han puesto muy de moda, ya sean en los libros o en el cine "

" Si "

" ¿Y cuándo empiezas el rodaje? "

" Dentro de una semana, pero mañana tengo que volver para conocer a mis compañeros de reparto y para recoger el guión ¿Por qué? "

" Oh no, por nada. Solo quería saberlo porque los de la revista Magazine quieren hacerte una entrevista "

"... ¿es necesario que vaya? "

" Si, pero tranquilo porque no eres el único al que se la harán, también entrevistarán a tus compañeros de reparto... al menos a los que tiene un papel importante "

" Oh... Bueno, te tengo que dejar, que hablar por el móbil mientras se conduce e peligroso "

" Si claro, tú lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi... "

" A parte " sonrió Harry.

" Bueno, esta bien. Pero no te vas a librar de esa entrevista, dentro de dos semanas irán al rodaje, y no, no valen excusas. "

" Está bien... adiós. "

" Adiós. Ya te llamaré mañana para que me cuentes qué tal han ido las cosas. " Y colgaron.

A las diez de la mañana siguiente ya estaba en el estudio donde se rodaría la película, ojeando una revista mientras tomaba un café.

Entonces notó que alguien le observaba y apartó la mirada de su lectura, para ver a un niño de unos ocho años mirándole con intensidad.

Harry se quedó un poco contrariado y se preguntó cómo había entrado ahí... aunque luego pensó que a lo mejor era hijo de alguno de los trabajadores.

" ¿Pasa algo? " Cuestionó Harry, a quien la mirada del niño ya empezaba a incomodarle.

" ¿Eres Harry Potter? " Preguntó el niño, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta.

" Si, ¿por qué? " A Harry le hacía gracia aquel niño. Tan directo, tan seguro de sí mismo... le recordaba a alguien... pero todavía no sabía a quién.

" ¿Eres feliz? "

" ¿Qué? " Harry estaba desconcertado, aquel chico de cabellos negros le miraba intensamente con sus ojos grises, poniendo a Harry, en cierta manera, nervioso.

" Te pregunto si eres feliz " Repitió, arrastrando las palabras, como si le fastidiara que le hicieran volver a decir las cosas.

" Eh.. yo... yo sí, ¿por qué? " El niño sonrió, en una mueca que le era muy familiar... pero que aún no distinguía.

Cuando iba a volver a hablar para cuestionarle por qué le preguntaba eso, una voz que le llamaba le interrumpió, girándose vio que una joven le indicaba que entrara en la sala de conferencias, a lo que respondió que enseguida iba y se giró para despedirse del niño.

Pero este ya no estaba.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera esfumado en seis segundos?

" ¿Dónde está el niño? " Se preguntó.

" ¿Qué niño, señor? " Cuestionó la secretaria al escucharle.

" El niño con el que estaba hablando hace unos segundos "

" ¿Niño? Disculpe señor, pero aquí no había ningún niño " Se extrañó la joven.

" ¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Estaba aquí hace tan solo unos instantes! " Se exasperó.

" Yo no he visto a nadie, señor... Ahora... creo que debería entrar, le están esperando. " Añadió señalándo la puerta.

Harry se terminó el café y se encaminó a la sala, pensando quién sería aquel niño, y por qué, al parecer, sólo él lo había visto... ¿habría sido una alucinación?... No, estaba seguro de que no. El niño realmente había hablado con él... ¿entonces? Y además estaba esa similitud... estaba seguro de que el niño se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía... pero no sabía con certeza a quién...

" Ah, señor Potter. Siéntese por favor, los demás ya están aquí " Harry se sentó al lado de una bonita mujer rubia ceniza, de unos 23 años y con unos impresionantes ojos dorados. "Aquí tiene el guión " Le dijo el hombre con el que el día anterior había firmado el contrato, mientras le pasaba un taco de papel de unos quinientos folios.

" Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos ya podemos empezar. " Carraspeó dos veces y prosiguió " Primero, muchas gracias por aceptar el trabajo y por venir, sé que su tiempo es muy valioso (al igual que el mío), así que no les entretendré más de lo necesario. "

" Como todos ustedes saben, me llamo Fran Louis Moreno, y soy el director de la película por la cual están aquí: 'Lágrimas de lluvia' "

" Les he citado, como ya saben, para hacerles entrega del guión y aclarar algunos puntos. Así pues, empecemos. Háganme el favor de ir a la primera página. " Durante unos segundos se pudo escuchar el ruido de papel al moverlo. " Muy bien, como ven, la historia trata de dos hombres que se conocen en un encuentro un tanto violento. Mi idea es impactar al público ya en la primera escena, para así que se agarre con más ahínco a la historia. " Otro carraspeó.

" Bien, uno de los protagonistas va de noche por la calle conduciendo a toda velocidad, esta lloviendo, cuando de pronto ve como un hombre, el otro protagonista, cae envuelto en una sábana desde un balcón. "

" Queda impactado al ver que choca contra el suelo y queda inmóvil. Rápidamente aparca, baja del coche y comprueba, con gran alivio, que el otro sigue vivo, pero muy débil. Le coge en brazos, le mete en el coche y le lleva al hospital más próximo. "

" Allí verifican que el chico ha sufrido un shock por la caída, pero que no tardará en despertar. Aunque lo más extraño es que no consiguen identificarle, es como si no tuviera identidad, como si no hubiera nacido. No saben ni su nombre, ni su edad, nada. Aunque intuyen que tiene unos 20 años. "

" Como es él quien le ha encontrado, decide hacerse cargo de su cuidado. Así que cuando despierta se lo lleva a su casa, pero no consigue que el otro hable. Así transcurre un tiempo en el que se van conociendo, hasta que un día, el otro por fin habla, y a partir de ahí empiezan a conocerse más, aunque este no recuerda nada de su pasado, lo primero que recordaba era despertarse en el hospital. "

" Al final se enamoran y consumen el acto. Pero cuando el que acogió al otro se despierta a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con que su amante ya no esta. Se ha ido de la casa. Así que sale corriendo y empieza a buscarle, llamándole desesperadamente... "

Harry escuchaba con atención, pues sabía que su papel era el de el que caía por la ventana y luego no recordaba nada... se preguntaba quién sería 'su pareja'... esperaba que se llevaran bien, porque según lo que oía habría escena de cama.

"... Y cuando está a punto de rendirse le encuentra junto a la fuente junto a la que habían paseado tantas veces. Entonces, el otro se gira con los ojos humedecidos, le mira y dice su nombre, para seguidamente caerle dos lágrimas y desaparecer junto a la lluvia. Entonces el otro lo comprende todo, coge el medallón que le había regalado al otro y que le había caído al desaparecer y lo abraza, como si la lluvia fuera su amado... y ahí termina la película, con un enfoque de cámara yendo por encima hacia atrás, como alejándose. " Todos se habían quedado en silencio, por lo que Fran se preocupó.

" ¿No os gusta? "

" ¡No, no! ¡Es preciosa! " Se apresuró a decir la joven junto a la que Harry estaba sentado, ante lo cual, los demás corroboraron.

" Ah, menos mal, creía que no os había gustado jaja. Vale, ahora que la trama ya esta bien explicada, pasemos a los personajes. " Pasó a la página dos y animo a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo. " Haber, la enfermera Sally es la señorita Sinford, el médico Royer es el señor McGregor... "Y así siguió una gran lista de nombres, hasta que llegaron a los de los protagonistas "... Por último, los dos protagonistas, el chico que cae envuelto en una sábana y no recuerda nada es el señor Harry Potter, y el que le encuentra y cuida es el señor Draco Malfoy... " Al oír esto, Harry que quedó helado.

¿¿Malfoy?? ¿¿¿Había dicho Malfoy??? ¿¿¿Cómo era posible???

Se giró, buscando el tan conocido rostro entre la multitud.

Y por fin lo vio.

Allí estaba.

Devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo, como intuyendo el pánico que sentía.

¿¿Qué narices hacia ÉL aquí??

¿¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel??

¡¡Si una de las razones por las que se había ido del mundo mágico había sido él!!

¡¡Porque oyó que se iba a casar con una bruja francesa de buena familia!!

Ahí estaba...

...Después de dos años de haberse alejado de él... dos años de inaguantable tormento al pensar que el rubio estaría casado con otra persona... feliz... aunque bueno, por eso se había ido ¿no? Él amaba al rubio... le amaba con pasión... pero nunca le dijo nada... no se atrevió... por temor.

Temía ser rechazado...

O peor...

Temía ser humillado...

Y él solo quería que Draco fuera feliz...

Y si eso implicaba apartarse de su vida... no había otra alternativa.

Y ahí estaba él...

Después de dos años de tormento...

Después de jurarse una y otra vez que no volvería a pensar en él...

Después de casi haberle olvidado... (o eso quería creer)

Ahí estaba...

Arrogante como siempre y hermoso más que nunca...

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto...?

" Señor Potter ¿ocurre algo? " la voz de Fran le despertó de su ensoñación.

" No, no... yo... solo... " Harry no sabía qué decir, tenía la mente en blanco.

" Veo que estaba mirando al señor Malfoy, ¿hay algún problema? "

"... No, no... ningún... problema... " Al decir esto pudo notar que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

" Bien, pues entonces hagan todos el favor de seguirme, les mostraré los decorados y sus respectivos camerinos " Se oyó el ruido de sillas y de gente moviéndose hasta que todos hubieron salido e la sala.

Harry se dirigió sumido en sus pensamientos hacia la puerta, por lo que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que una mano le cogía de la cintura y le atraía a un cuerpo cálido.

" Hola Harry... ¿me has echado de menos? " La tan conocida voz susurrando en su oreja.

"... Ah... ah... ¡Malfoy! ¿Pero qué... ? ¿¿Qué haces?? ¡¡Suéltame!! " Aunque le había sorprendido, no dejaría que el otro lo notara. No era actor por nada.

" ¡Oh vamos Harry! ¡Tú puedes llamarme Draco! "

" Si, si, lo que sea, pero suéltame "

" No "

" ¡¡Que me sueltes te digo!! " El moreno intentó separarse de Draco, pero este se lo impidió, aprisionando más su cuerpo.

" ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Así es como recibes a alguien después de dos años? " ¿Había cierto reproche en la voz?

" ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¿¿Quién te crees que eres?? " Nadas más decir esto, el rubio sonrió y se inclinó, para susurrarle en el oído.

" ¿Tu amante quizá? "

"... ¿¿¿Qué??? ¡¡¡Tú y yo no somos nada!!! ('aunque no sabes cuanto desearía lo contrario') "

" En la película, tonto... o acaso... ¿qué tienes en mente? " mierda... ¿porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?

Harry se sonrojó, pero aprovechando que Draco había bajado la guardia pudo deshacerse de su abrazo y salir corriendo. Dejando a Draco mirándole desde la puerta.

" Ya puedes correr ya... que no te servirá de nada... " Sonrió " He esperado dos años, Harry... dos largos e interminables años... pero ya no más... prepárate, porque antes de que pasen siete meses te conseguiré... conseguiré que seas mío... como siempre debió ser... " Mientras decía esto, se pasaba lentamente la lengua por los labios, pensando que pronto tendría lo que tanto deseaba y anhelaba... lo que tanto... amaba... pero que nunca pudo tener...

Pero ahora había tomado su decisión.

Esta vez no había escondrijo, no había escapatoria.

Harry sería suyo... tanto si quería como si no.

TARAAAAAAAAAAAN!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado nn Este es mi nuevo fanfic... si lo sé, sé que primero debería terminar los otros... pero tranquilas que lo haré, es solo que anoche mientras cenaba se me ocurrió esta idea y me gustó jaja xD

Reviews please!!

Goettia


	2. 2º Acto: ¡Rodando!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a sus respectivos. Yo sólo escribo esto por propia diversión, no gano nada haciéndolo (bueno... tal vez sacar mis locas ideas de mi cabeza XD o eso intento) 

Parejas: Draco/Harry

Advertencia: Este fic es SLASH (yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico/chico), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o sencillamente es más de lo que puedes soportar... LARGO, NO TOLERARÉ FLAMS!!

A los demás... feliz lectura nn

Acto 2: ¡Rodando! 

"Muy bien chicos, recordad: Harry, Draco te ha llevado al hospital después de que cayeras desde considerable altura en la primera escena. Estás en una cama dormido. Draco, la enfermera te lleva a su habitación y os deja allí solos. Entras y te quedas mirándole... como si su cara te sonara de algo pero a la vez de nada... a partir de ahí ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. " Habían pasado diez días desde que Harry descubriera que Draco iba a ser su amante en la película y tres desde que empezó el rodaje. Ahora se encontraban en el estudio, listos para grabar la escena del hospital. Harry llevaba puesto un pijama, mientras que Draco iba vestido completamente de negro. Estaban los dos de pie, el uno al lado del otro, escuchando con atención las recomendaciones de Fran.

Y aunque Harry aún no había podido olvidar las palabras de Draco, era un profesional, y no iba a permitir que los estúpidos juegos Draco interfirieran en su trabajo.

Así que, desde el inicio del rodaje, había aparentado que nada había pasado.

Solo en su exterior, por supuesto. Dentro de él seguía lleno de dudas.

¿Qué había querido decir Draco? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Y sobre todo... ¿Quién era ese misterioso niño?

...Puede que resultara una tontería, pero... sentía como si le conociera de siempre...

...y sin embargo...

...No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez! Ya estaba volviendo a distraerse... ¡debía parar ya y concentrarse en actuar!

Cuando Fran hubo terminado de hablar, una señal de asentimiento por parte de los dos fue suficiente para que este diera las instrucciones pertinentes a los cámaras y el resto del equipo técnico, para comenzar la filmación.

Harry se dirigió hacia la cama, pero al pasar al lado de Draco, este tuvo tiempo de dedicarle unas palabras que sobresaltaron al moreno.

" Una cama... mmm... que sugerente... " Estas pocas palabras que solo Harry pudo oír, bastaron para hacer que un profundo sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. Pero pretendiendo que no le había oído, pasó de largo y se subió a esta.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo lo que había provocado en el moreno.

Bien...

La cosa iba bien...

Si seguía a este ritmo puede que no necesitará los siete meses que había pensado en un principio...

Y pronto Harry sería suyo...

...única y exclusivamente suyo.

Se lamió los labios.

Y además el guión ayudaba...

No podía estar más de suerte, ya esperaba con ansias la escena de cama...

Sonrió.

" Muy bien, ¿preparados? ¡Cámaras! ¡Luces! Y... ¡Acción! "

"¿Cómo se encuentra? "Preguntó Draco a la enfermera, refiriéndose a Harry.

"Milagrosamente no se hizo ninguna herida grave, solo tiene unas cuantas contusiones y un golpe en la cabeza, pero a parte de eso está perfectamente. Ahora mismo está durmiendo en la habitación 611, puede pasar a verle, pero intente no despertarlo." La joven había ido diciendo esto mientras acompañaba a Draco a la habitación. Le dejó ante la puerta y se fue pasillo abajo.

Draco, tras dudar unos instantes, abrió la puerta y entró.

Era una sala individual, con tres ventanas de tamaño medio, una mesita de noche en la que había un vaso de agua, y una cama en la que Harry estaba acostado, justo a lado de un cable con un botón azul que colgaba de la pared, utilizado para llamar a una enfermera si pasaba algo.

Draco se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, mirándole dormir plácidamente...

"No lo entiendo... ¿Quién eres?... Los médicos no lo saben... y yo tampoco. Entonces... ¿por qué me preocupo por ti? Cuando te vi caer desde tan alto, pensé que te llevaría al hospital y que luego me iría... pero... ahora... yo... no... no puedo... no puedo irme así sin más... ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué caías? ¿Cuál es tu nombre...? Despierta... despierta, por favor... y dime qué es lo que estoy sintiendo... "El rubio se tocó los labios con una mano, mirando como hipnotizado el rostro del otro. Entonces, con movimientos lentos y fluidos, llevó esa mano a los labios de Harry, rozándolos suavemente... Para, seguidamente, pasarse la lengua por los labios. Se inclinó sobre este y, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca susurró: "despierta... despierta y no me obligues a robarte un beso..." se acercó más, hasta casi rozarlos "... cual vil ladrón..." entonces acortó la distancia y selló sus labios.

Draco comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, mientras posaba una mano en la suave mejilla de Harry.

Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos y Draco de separó. El moreno cogió la sábana y se tapó más con ella.

"... Ho-hola... esto... lo siento, yo... eh... ¿cómo estás? ¿te encuentras mejor?" El rubio intento explicarse pero, al no poder, decidió cambiar de tema.

Harry no le contestó, solo se tapaba con la sábana y miraba al suelo.

Pero Draco no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"Esto... ¿Cómo te llamas? "Nuevamente no hubo contestación.

"¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Es que no puedes hablar o qué? "Preguntó otra vez, apunto de molestarse. "Bueno, esta bien... ven conmigo, la enfermera me ha dicho antes que no sabían quién eras, así que te quedarás una temporada conmigo... Vamos, levántate..." Ante esto, Harry vaciló un poco, pero enseguida se levantó, por lo que un fuerte mareo le sacudió y se dirigió contra él suelo.

Entonces unos fuertes brazos impidieron su caída.

Harry alzó la mirada y se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante varios segundos.

"... Parece que tienes una particular afición a eso de caerte..." Comentó el rubio, con un tono divertido en la voz. "No te preocupes. Puedes caerte todo lo que quieras, a partir de ahora yo pararé todas tus caídas... y te sostendré. "Se acercó y le arregló el flequillo con una mano, para después sonreírle con ternura y plantarle un beso en la frente.

" ¡Corten! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ha salido a la primera! Está es la buena, pero aún así vamos a repetirla, ahora quiero un enfoque de luz en los extremos 2, 4, 6 y 8, y una captura en cámara de toda la habitación cuando Draco entra. " Fran daba instrucciones y supervisaba hasta los más mínimos detalles " Chicos, ahora podéis tomaros un descanso de quince minutos mientras preparamos todo para la nueva toma " Dicho esto se volvió a girar y se puso a hablar con un cámara sobre el enfoque de la estancia.

Harry se dio cuenta que aún seguía en los brazos de Draco y se separó inmediatamente, pero este lo notó y reaccionó, cogiéndole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

" ¿A dónde te crees que vas? "

"... Eh... Malfoy suéltame, la toma ya ha terminado " Harry se esforzaba por parecer lo más indiferente posible, pero era consciente de que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Y Draco también, por lo que sonrió.

" Oh si, la toma ha terminado pero... ¿y si vamos a mi camerino y ensayamos un poco más? " esto último lo susurró en su oreja, para después pasar su lengua por ella y soplarle, provocando a Harry un escalofrío.

Ajá... parecía que había encontrado un punto débil...

Mmm... sin duda esto sería delicioso...

Habiendo descubierto la reciente ventaja, Draco se dedicó a la oreja de Harry, esta vez con más esmero y delicadeza, sabiendo por propia experiencia que un leve toque era más eficaz que uno intenso.

Casi al instante tenía a Harry temblando y gimiendo apenas audiblemente entre sus brazos. Sonrió para sí. Lo dicho, si las cosas seguían así le daba que esta noche no la pasaba solo... Pero entonces notó como un flash y se distrajo, deteniendo sus caricias, por lo que Harry volvió a la realidad y, con un movimiento brusco, logró zafarse de Draco y corrió a encerrarse en su camerino.

Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando enfurecido el culpable de su distracción.

¿¿Quién se había atrevido a molestarle en un momento como ese??

¡Ahora que casi lo tenía!

Mierda.

Miró insistentemente a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Así que supuso que habrían sido los focos de luz haciendo algunas pruebas.

Buscó a Harry durante los siete minutos restantes del descanso, pero no logró encontrarle.

Oh, bueno. No importa. Aún tenía todo el día por delante.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Ya eran las once de la noche, y recién Harry salía de los estudios donde rodaban la nueva película.

Había sido un día agotador.

A pesar de que la escena del hospital les había salido bien a la primera, Fran había insistido en repetirla ocho veces más, alegando que quería tomar distintos enfoques, aunque Harry había empezado a pensar que este se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Draco y él y solo lo había hecho para fastidiarle...

Oh bueno, eso le pasaba por haber llegado algo tarde.

Ahora que pensaba en ello... cada vez entendía menos a Draco... ¿Por qué insistía en provocarle de esa manera? ¿Y por qué no le disgustaba?

Sintió un escalofrío. Lo cierto era que refrescaba, y él no había llevado abrigo.

De pronto notó como algo pesado caía sobre sus hombros.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco le había puesto su chaqueta de cuero encima.

"Mmm... Gracias " Harry realmente ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los avances de su compañero... ¿Por qué Draco insistía en provocarle de aquella manera? Tenía que hablar con él... y pronto. Ya estaba pensando en cómo plantear la conversación, cuando Draco le dio la excusa perfecta.

" ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un sitio no muy lejos de aquí en el que a estas horas todavía están sirviendo cena... ¿te apetece venir? Yo invito, por supuesto" Sugirió con su sonrisa más inocente. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para que Harry no sospechara nada de su plan y bajara la guardia.

Para su sorpresa, Harry aceptó con una gran sonrisa y se dirigieron a su coche.

Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien muy especial les taba viendo.

Allí, justo en frente, a la salida de un angosto callejón, se hallaba sentado en una caja vacía un niño de pelo negro y ojos grises, mirándoles y sonriendo.

CHAN CHAN!! Y aquí tengo el siguiente capiiiiiiiiituloooooo!! XD Dios mío! Que aceptación! No sabéis lo que me ha alegrado que el primer capítulo os haya gustado tanto, sinceramente creía que iba a ser así jaja Pero una vez más me habéis demostrado que estaba equivocada, y que mis descabelladas ideas os gustan! nn

No sabéis cuanto me alegro!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, y muy prontito eh! De hecho, el día siguiente de haber subido el primer capítulo!! Jaja xD (aunque más de una ya conoce mi ritmo de actualización... al menos al principio, luego la cosa ya va decayendo jeje. Aunque en realidad he escrito este capítulo de una sola tirada ahora mismo, día 3 de septiembre a la 1:35 de la madrugada xD).

Bueno chicas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews tan maravillosos que me mandáis ¡seguid así! XD (pero que morro que tengo nnU)

Respecto al niño... MUAJAJAJA no pienso decir nada, ya lo averiguaréis más adelante xD Porque decíroslo ahora no tendría gracia ¿no? jeje

Parece que muchas pensáis que o es una visión del hijo que tendrían Harry y Draco en el futuro o que es el hijo de ellos que ha venido desde el futuro... y la verdad es que son dos teorías interesantes, pero... ¿cómo estáis tan seguras de que este fic va a acabar bien?... MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Y sobre lo de la supuesta prometida de Draco... no, no era un farol para poner a Harry celoso, bueno, en parte si, pero al creer que Harry ni se había inmutado (en realidad se moría de celos) pensó que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él e hizo lo que todos esperaban: casarse con una bella bruja de una prestigiosa familia de magos. Aunque al cabo de unos meses, al aparecer Harry en las revistas muggles (las vio por casualidad) y decidió mandarlo todo al cuerno e ir por él, así que se divorció y empezó a trabajar como modelo y actor en el mundo muggle, para así poder encontrar a Harry xD

Bueno, espero que esto haya resuelto (al menos en parte) vuestras dudas nn

Un besazo!!

Goettia


End file.
